Contes des Fées
by MPeach
Summary: Une collection d'histoires explorant plusieurs idées de scénarios comiques, triste, d'amitiés, de théoriques et beaucoup beaucoup de paires, mais principalement Nalu Chapitre 1: Gray et Lucy doivent sauver une princesse


Salut Fans de Fairy Tail. Ceci est simplement une traduction de l'oeuvre originale écrite en anglais par Ricardian Scholar clark-Weasley. Avec sa permission et pour plus d'accesibilité, Je me permet de la traduire pour votre plaisir. Évidemment Je ne possède ni la fic originale, ni Fairy Tail. Ceci étant dit J'espere que vous trouverez plaisir a suivre ces histoires.

Rsumé: Gray et Lucy doivent secourir une princesse d'un dragon.

Paires: Natsu/Lucy, plus ou moins Erza/Gray mention de Jellal/Erza Juvia/Gray a sens unique et Gray/Lucy (dans la tete d'Erza XD)

Lucy maudissait sa situation.

Sa meilleur ami (oui, meilleur ami, pas intéret amoureux, pour l'amour de Jésus Juvia!) le grincheux Gray l'a trainée dans une mission pour sauver une princesse. C'était le seul moyen de sauver la guilde alors que le diabolique et relativement narcissique Jellal visait les mages et dissoudait les guildes. Le maitre a réussi a négocier la sécurité de Fairy Tail en acceptant d'envoyer ses meilleurs mages pour sauver la magnifique princesse Erza des griffes d'un dragon.

Ce dragon était sur le point de manger Lucy alors que Gray était Dieu sait ou.

``Err, erm, salut!`` Lucy grinca. ``Quelles, erm, joli dents que vous avez. Je parie que vous l'entendez souvent, mais vous devez les blanchir ou quelque chose parce que c'est un sourire éclatant que vous avez et est-ce que je détecte une allusion de fraicheur a la menthe?`` Le dragon s'arreta pendant un moment et elle jura qu'elle pouvait le voir lever un sourcil envers elle. Elle decida de continuer a bavarder comme une folle, apres tout si ses compliments ont pu l'arreter alors peut-etre que si elle continuait il pourrait s'ennuyer et la laisser seule...elle espère. ``Et...ern...vos muscles!`` Elle balanca. _Ses muscles?!_ Sérieusement qu'est qui ne _va pas_ avec elle? `` Ils sont si grands, si forts, et...erm...bien?``

Le dragon s'est penché devant elle. Oh mon Dieu, c'est le moment n'est ce pas? Elle va mourir! Il va la bouffer! Non il va la barbecue et ensuite la bouffer! AAAAAAAAAA-

Il a reniflé.

Elle cligna des yeux.

Et ensuite il ria. ``T'est une personne étrange,`` Il disa joyeusement.

``TU PEUX PARLER?!`` Elle a crié.

``Aye,`` Le dragon a dit joyeusement, ``Et tu es bizarre, mais c'est correcte, Je t'aime bien.``

``Erm...Je t'aime aussi,`` Lucy a dit de manière hésitante.

Et bien, elle l'aurait aimé si elle avait une garantie qu'il n'était pas sur le point le la manger ou de la frire comme tous les cadavres qui parsemait la tour.

``Super`` Le dragon se réjouissa ``Je vais te garder alors.``

``Me garder? Que veux tu dire par _me garder?_ Lucy hurla indignement. Est-ce qu'elle a l'air d'un jouet à garder? Le dragon na pas répondu; plutot il l'a simplement ramassé avec une de ses grandes mains écailleuses, et s'est tranquilement déplacé. ``Oi`` Lucu cria. `` Quest ce que tu penses que tu fais? Dépose moi tout de suite! J'ai dit _dépose moi!_ ``

`` Hey Happy!`` Le dragon cria en l'ignorant, `` Je t'ai trouvé une mère!``

``AYE!``

Oh ciel, Dans quoi est que Lucy s'est embarqué?

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Gray se demandait si une princesse normale existait.

Okay, il ne connait pas beaucoup de princesses. En fait, Lucy en étant une héritière était la plus proche d'une, et elle était bizarre, mais celle la, Princesse Erza, a vraiment pris le premier prix et il se demandait si il y a une belle riche fille qui serait normal.

Princesse Erza était une rousse écarlate. habillée comme n'importe quelle princesse le serait, et pendant un bref moment avant de la réveiller en la secounat, elle était sereinement belle. C'est ensuite que la ressemblance à n'importe quelle princesse de conte de fées a pris fin et que la bizarrerie a commencé. Premierement, elle l'a cogné pour ne pas l'avoir réveiller en l'embrassant (Surement qu'elle devrait etre hereuse qu'il ne l'a pas soumise à du harcèlement sexuel?) et maintenant, elle vociférait continuellement à propos de...Brodel.

`` ...Tu aurai du me séduire de la bas par la fenetre en descendant une corde jusqu'a ton vailant coursier pendant que tu me récite un poème des plus épiques,`` elle continua sans savoir qu'il ne portait pas attention que maintenant. ``Un romantique sonnet serait bien ou bien meme une ballade sur comment tu as vaincu un dragon pour me secourir.`` Il s'est raidi sur ces paroles. Princesse Erza était déja d'humeur de merde, mais il était certain qu'elle le tuerait si elle découvrait qu'il n'a pas encore combattu le dragon. Malhereusement elle a remarqué, ses yeux rétrécit, et une horrible aura diabolique semblait l'entourer. ``Tu as vaincu le dragon, n'est ce pas?`` elle grogna.

``Erm...définit moi vaincre,`` Gray a dit alors qu'il commencait mettre de l'espace entre lui et la rousse furieuse et aussi terrifiante, `` Parce que je trouve que c'est un terme si ambigue et mon amie a pensé qu'il serait mieux de le distraire-``

Il fut interrompu par un lourd hurlement suive par un cri percant.

``Tu as amené une fille à ma rescousse?! Est elle ta femme? ton amant?`` Princesse Erza s'emporta. ``Essaie tu de commencer un harem? Quel sorte de prince charmant est tu, espèce de salaud à double jeu?!``

``Bordel quoi?!`` Gray a craqué? ``Je ne suis pas un prince, Je suis juste une aide engagé de la part d'un seigneur qui veut te marier.``

``Oh`` Erza soupira avec soulagement pour ensuite s'effondrer honteusement, ``C'est décevant,`` elle murmura. ``Mes excuses pour mon comportement, tu peux me frapper pour compensasion.``

``Oh que non!`` Gray cria. Dieu sait quel chaos sur la guild Jellal serait capable parce que Gray a cogné sa fiancée. ``Et ce n'est pas le moment, Lucy est en danger et sur le point de se faire bouffer par un dragon!``

Erza a hoché la tête. ``Bien sur,`` Elle invoqua une épée de nulle part ce qui fit une peur bleue a Gray. ``Allons secourir ton amie.`` Elle lanca l'assaut sans lui, clairement trop préparé pour le combat.

C'était la dernière fois que Gray se portera volontaire pour sauver une princesse. C'était bien trop étrange pour sa santé.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Lucy n'était pas sur comment c'est arrivé, mais elle était la posée sur une montagne d'or avec un magnifique, aussi inconscient et grossier, garcon aux cheveux rose au dessus d'elle, qui la chatouillait. Et un chat bleu qui parle assis à proximité offriat ses encouragements!

``Je t'en supplie`` elle suplia alors que les larmes lui coulaient sur ses joues, ``Stop``

Natsu (alias le magnifique, aussi inconscient et grossier, garcon aux cheveux rose, alias le dragon) a simplement souri d'un air satisfait. ``Penses tu que je devrais arreter happy?`` Il a demandé à son agacant chat bleu.

``Non,`` Happy a souri, ``Je pense que tu devrais continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle pisse sur elle meme.``

``Je devrai arracher tes favoris.`` Lucy a dit de manière menacante.

``Ahh Natsu!`` Happy cria. `` Lucy va me manger!``

Natsu a simplement ri et est retourné chatouiller Lucy sans merci. Peu importe a quel point Lucy cria, s'agita ou supplia, il ne ralentissait pas jusqu'a ce qu'une épéiste rousse et Gray débarquèrent avec une épée de glace en main. ``Lucy`` Il cria anxieusement.

L'épéiste rousse rétracta ses yeux. ``Natsu,`` elle grogna, ``Est tu en train de salir la vertu de cette jeune fille?``

``Err...``

``Prépare toi à mourir!``

Lucy crai alors qu'elle roula hors du chemin de l'épée de la rousse. Natsu sursauta et s'enfuiya aussi vite que possible toujours chassée par la folle. ``Eek!`` Happy cria en s'agripant sur la poitrine de Lucy pour une raison inconnue. èèErza est fachée encore! Elle va nous transformer en squelette comme elle l'a fait aux autres.

``Attend. Tu veux dire que ces cadavres sont la faute d'erza et non de Natsu?`` Lucy a hurlé?

``Aye.`` Happy a dit sagement, ``Natsu préfère le poisson. Pas les humains.``

C'était à ce moment que Lucy et Gray ont compris qu'il tait mieux de laiser les fous furieux seuls et de rentrer à la maison. Surement que la guilde comprendrait une fois qu'ils leur a expliqué toute la situation. Malhereusement, Erza, Natsu et Happy ont compris cela comme une invitation à les suivre, et après quelques folles journées, ils se sont secrètement faufilés dans leur coeurs, et ils ont royalement échoué leur travail quand Erza a joint Fairy Tail plutot que de marier le seigneur Jellal.

Gray a du endurer les larmes de Juvia quand elle a pensé qu'il est tombé amoureux de Erza (pendant seulement 5 minutes puisque Erza l'a convaincue du contraire avec ses épées. Lucy s'est retrouvé à vivre avec un dragon et son chat qui parle (à la grande joie de TOUS) et seigneur Jellal a gagné la main de Erza après une sérieuse repentance sur son comportement.

Et ils vécurent hereux jsqu'a la fin de leur jours. 


End file.
